


Recipe to Happy Life

by cravingforcheese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingforcheese/pseuds/cravingforcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A STORY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.</p>
<p>I've been betrayed, cheated on, used and taken advantage of people who I thought I trust the most but turned out to be the most two-faced people I have ever known. It really doesn't matter how long you know a certain person if he/she tries to hide who they truly are and you believed in every word they have said. Sacrifices you made for their own sake because you only want them to be happy and to let them know that you're there for them through thick and thin. You can’t even choose between your family and friends. People are all the same. After what happened to me, I find it hard to trust people but I still try to find the good in them. I've been depressed, angry, in denial and accepted my fate. I've been to self-rehabilitation and self-redemption which is so hard when the only one's guiding you is yourself and no one else. I needed to be away for almost a year to my family and REAL friends to find and regain myself. I've matured, learned a lot and here’s my own recipe to live a happy life minus the success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe to Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> To those who will read this, please don't hate. This is my first time posting something online. Thanks. :)

I was a very insecure and shy girl growing up. My family keeps comparing to my more beautiful, more intelligent and more talented cousins and I absolutely hate that part of my life. I resent them for that but it is what it is. To those people, who want you to succeed, they compare you to those people who are better than you. But that isn’t the only way to tell people that, it makes a person more insecure of oneself. You can’t be who you are in front of them because you are constantly judged and to think they are your family. Families are supposed to be accepting and supportive and let you experience things and let you learn from your own mistakes. To let you become independent in making decisions for your own life. But some are so judgmental and emotionally abusive even though they don’t mean to be like that. They are supposed to be sensitive towards what a family member should feel and not compare to those who are much much better than you and not explain further and lets you guess what they mean. I mean, you are not a psychic. We’re just children trying to grow up and be confident on whom we are. I love my family so much, I am very thankful that changed throughout the years. In 2008, as a newly graduated high school student, I am still in the stage where you need your mother to guide you and where you still want to be a young teenager and enjoy your youth because you are only a few steps away to become a woman. I mean, I was only 16 at that time and I was forced to grow up to be a temporary mother to my beautiful and lovely sisters, which I love the most, because of what our mother did to us. Left us like we're nothing and our feelings and how it will affect our future doesn’t really matter. Our father took care of three young teenage girls where menstrual periods, mood swings and a lot of other things young teen deal with are thrown at him and no one beside him but us, his daughters. I hated our mother for that but we moved on, have not forgotten but have forgiven because we love her so much it hurts to think that she gave up on us. 

While that happened, I was in a relationship, we were happy for 2 years. Not in love though because there is a difference between being in love with someone and you love someone. Very big difference, you understand that, I don’t need to dig deeper. Anyway, I loved him, gave everything and sacrificed everything, helped him and our other friend graduate college and no thank you in return. I should’ve expected it but that’s me, still trying to find the good in people. We were together for 6 years from 2006-2012. We’re still friends but there’s this constant fear where you really can’t trust anyone because he and our friends betrayed me. They kept secrets like my boyfriends was constantly cheating on me but I don’t blame him for that because I have a fair share of mistakes. I am an attention-wh*re, I want someone to give back the attention I give them to me but that didn’t happen. It lasted for 6 years because I was still hoping that we can fix our problems but nothing happened. It just kept adding and adding until I’ve reached my limit and left him. I was depressed. I became an alcoholic. I need alcohol to be able to sleep. I became insomniac. I met people, like them but they left because I drink alcohol daily. They can’t keep up with me. Every night when I get home, I vomit till nothing’s left inside my stomach. For two months, I was that wasted, pathetic and useless b*tch people hate. But there were people that you thought would never be there for you and keeps you grounded and not let you do very stupid things like getting arrested in a city where the ordinances are very strict.

I’ve tried drugs but I was never addicted to them. I am very proud to say that I have a very strong self-control. That is my strength. But still I became very depressed and had to be away for a while to find myself. I was away for nearly a year, I went to my mother’s hometown where people don’t know me and I need to find and make new friends to a city you are not familiar with. Learn to live how they live their life which is very simple. And I liked that changed. I want to call it as my self-rehabiliation and my self-redemption because I don’t have the money to pay for a therapist. I did it myself which is very very very hard to do. There is no on guiding you, help you to whatever you are going through. It helped my mind be mature and be open to almost everything. I made new friends, had a job which is a good experience, played Frisbee with other teams and to become attached to the city where our mother is born. I loved my time there, it really helped me move on and accept what happened. I love my life now. Even though, I am not successful in the money department, I still have my friends and CLOSEST family who support me and love me and accept me. I am very happy now. I am single for two years now and I’ve never been more sure of myself and never been contented and happy with my life. My ex-boyfriend and I are still friends which is good, for me, one of the signs that you’ve moved on was still be able to be friends with the people who hurt you deeply. 

Here’s the start: From the quote, “ _Live simply. Dream Big. Be grateful. Give love. Laugh lots._ ”, which I found in Tumblr is pretty easy to understand. It is very simple but very effective. Live a simple life. Be humble. You got nothing to lose dreaming big. Don’t lose hope. Be grateful to people who supports you no matter what you do or how you live your life. Never get tired thanking people who helped you be where you are. Give love to those who love you most and who need to be loved. Dislike all you can but never hate. Hate is a very strong word and so is love so don’t throw it away like it’s nothing. Laugh a lot and live a life full of adventures and have fun. Don’t waste your life being too serious and boring. Be mischievous mixed with awareness and sensitivity to people you know and to people you will meet in the future.

Being you in this world full of hypocrites and judgmental people is one of the hardest things to do. They keep telling you to be yourself and you do you, they judge you constantly. Instead of letting them judge for something you are not, let them judge you for being you and for what you do but don’t let them get to you. Jealousy is a sign of lack of self-confidence. You are doing you, it’s what you are and they should not care about that. If being you in front of other people makes you happy, then who are them to stop you? They don’t know you and they should mind their own business.

Love yourself before you love someone else. Respect yourself for people to be able to respect you in return. Listen to the advises given to you by the people you trust your life with but don’t let them decide for you. Consider choices, pros and cons and weigh your chances and make your decisions from there. Never regret choices you made in your life, only regret the chances and risks you didn’t take. Be quick to move on from that stage in your life, you made a mistake then you learn from it. Past is the past, be depressed, be angry with it, be in denial, accept, move on and forgive and forget. Don’t be scared of bad experiences, great experiences and how you look at life as if nothing happened came from bad ones and you learn from it. Revenge is never a good thing maybe a little damage to the most useless but the most important material thing to them but that’s it. Be contented. Let karma handle all of it when, where, and how. You will never know what karma is in store for the people who did you wrong. Only trust yourself to your deepest darkest secrets and weaknesses. People tend to use you weakness and betray you. 

Pick people to trust your life with, those:  
1\. who are truthful in their opinions towards you,  
2\. who are honest even if they hurt you at least they don’t let you be stupid,  
3\. who helps you be a better person,  
4\. who loves you dearly,  
5\. who makes you laugh even though you’re in your foulest mood,  
6\. who appreciates you,  
7\. who makes friends with your family,  
8\. who you admire and look up to,  
9\. who gives without expecting anything in return,  
10\. who remains faithful to you,  
11\. who accepts you for who and what you are and  
12\. who you are most comfortable with.

Friends and family are two of the factors in living a happy life. Be with people that will be there in your best days and will stay even in your worst days. People who will listen to your sentiments in life and listen to them talk too. Be considerate of each other. Laugh, eat, watch movies or even travel with them, it will strengthen your bond. 

Life is unfair and that’s the truth. It is what it is as what they say. It doesn’t mean you have to give up your life. Life is full of surprises and you will never know what will happen next. Take a risk. As Florence Welch from Florence and The Machine said their song which is **Shake it Out** , “ _It’s hard to dance with a devil in your back so shake him off._ ” Shake the demons off of your life and try to be more positive and accepting that this is what life is and what happened to you in the past is one of the many challenges you will encounter in life. This is what life has given me. Love life and be thankful to everything that you have. Treat your everyday life like it is the last. You will appreciate life more. Be thankful you can still wake up in the morning and don’t waste your life being sad. Be happy and see that life is beautiful despite of all the imperfections in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. Leave a comment if you have something to say or add. :)


End file.
